


Dracula's Deal

by CherryDarling



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Crime Scenes, Godbrand (Castlevania)/Reader - Freeform, Human/Vampire Relationship, Mystery, One Shot, Original Character(s), Vampires, Witches, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryDarling/pseuds/CherryDarling
Summary: How Godbrand became a general, with the help of a mysterious prisoner from Dracula’s castle.





	Dracula's Deal

“Kill who is betraying me and I shall name you my general.”  
The Dracula’s deal. A couple nights ago some clever bastard stole a powerful artifact from the castle and fled without a trace. As the mercenary he was Godbrand wasn’t exactly the investigator type but he had been anxious for a promotion.  
– One of my prisoners will assist you and I want it to return unharmed – Dracula told him.  
– How is a human supposed to assist me? – Godbrand frowned at him – Is it going to be my lunch?  
– She is no ordinary human – Dracula raised his voice – If you want to be my general you shall respect my orders being extra careful with your words – the king of vampires glared at him.  
– What do you mean by “no ordinary”?  
– You’ll see.  
A couple minutes later, a woman escorted by two vampires from the castle appeared on the courtyard. She wore a dark hooded cloak covering part of her face. Her handcuffs were removed as she faced Dracula and Godbrand.  
– Be vigilant, she might be slippery – the count ordered and gripped her arm – Remember: If you want your freedom, then earn it – he whispered at her. She freed from his grip and entered the chariot resigned with Godbrand and the two other vampires.  
Godbrand sat across the woman who was between two vampires from the castle. She removed the hood, her long and dark hair contrasting with her white skin. She was pretty for a prisoner. Godbrand inspected her shamelessly. Avoiding his glance she looked at the window relieved. At least she was out.  
– What do you have of special? – Godbrand leaned to her.  
– No big deal, Godbrand. I just see stuff you vampires don’t.  
– How do you know my name? – he gripped her knee – I haven’t told you my name yet.  
– The same way I know you’re a boat maker – she whispered – And your father helped you hammer your weapons until you were 15 although you say you always made them all by yourself.  
A shiver ran down the vampire's spine and he let go of her leg.  
– You’re a bloody witch – He said as his posture stiffened.  
– My name’s Layla.  
The chariot stopped, they got out and entered an old orchard.  
–What a hell is that? I thought I had a thief to chase not fucking fruits – He grumbled.  
– He was here – Layla sighed sadly.  
– But he’s not anymore! – Godbrand came awfully close to her – what are you going to do? Look back at his childhood? – he smiled wryly – Draw a circle and dance naked to us?  
The vampires chuckled.  
– Give me a moment and you’ll know. – She faced him firmly, refusing to feel threatened.  
He stared at her as he bumped on her shoulder purposely. Then he sat on a trunk and crossed his arms. Layla removed her cloak and tossed it on the floor.  
– Yes! Take it all off! – He teased her.  
Layla ignored him as she took a deep breath to find her center. Soon the dead came and showed her their violent end. She touched some trees, finding blood and nail marks on them. A white cat appeared and she petted it. Suddenly the cat run to a small mount and yowled melancholic. Layla turned back to the vampires, trembling a little.  
– A young couple was here to… you know, have a good time when a vampire attacked them. They were drunk and were no match to him. He beheaded the boy and drank from the girl. Later he buried them there, along with something from the castle, a key, I guess. He put it inside the man’s pocket. I think he wished to frame him. – Layla wrung her hands anguished as she spoke.  
The vampires picked up the shovels and started digging.  
– You’d better be right – Godbrand mumbled.  
The grave was shallow. The corpses were there, just like Layla described.  
– Belmonts! – Godbrand yelled – You made me unbury Belmonts! – He grabbed the boy’s head and handed to Layla, she looked away disgusted as he laughed and threw it back. He rubbed his hands on his trousers and gazed at her, then he gently moved her hair to the side of her face.  
– You look paler.  
– I’m just tired – she turned to the other vampire – please, let me see the key.  
He showed her. When Layla touched it, she closed her eyes and wobbled. Godbrand held her quickly when she fainted.  
– Fuck! – he said.  
*  
Layla felt fingers with long nails caressing her hair. After opening her eyes, she found herself inside Godbrand’s arms in the chariot.  
– How long have I’ve been asleep?  
– I’ve just put you here – he caressed her face, and she didn’t move away. It’s been a while since the last time she received a gentle touch.  
– Is Dracula here? I need to talk to him – She managed to get up and he helped her.  
– Great discover Layla. How do you feel? – Dracula asked her.  
– I am fine – she replied coldly – Do you know any tall, blond and arrogant vampire who dresses in fur and other fancy ornaments?  
– That description matches Lucio. He’s been acting quite suspicious.  
– He did it, I belie-  
– Enough for tonight, Layla. – he scolded her and turned away.  
– Back inside! – Godbrand pulled her into the chariot and closed the door. However, he forgot to handcuff the elusive woman…  
Dracula had just left when Godbrand saw Layla’s grey silhouette running into the woods. He smirked. Chasing humans was always fun.  
She kept running frantically, tiny branches scratched her long hair and her gray dress while she missed her cloak. She didn’t know where she was going, but she wasn’t going back to that dreadful castle filled with needy ghosts. Suddenly a huge ax hits a tree ahead of her. She hears a burst of maniac laughter and gasps when Godbrand jumps in front of her.  
– Layla! – He howled – Where do you think you’re going? – he took his ax back and surrounded her.  
– Away from that damned castle! I’m sick of bloody dead pulling my feet all night! – She gasped out, her low neck went up and down as she panted heavy, she tried to run again but he blocked her way, hissing.  
– I am going to pull your fucking limbs apart if you don’t come with me now! – he pointed the ax at her neck and his eyes gleamed yellow.  
– No, you won’t. Dracula commanded you not to harm me.  
– Stubborn devil witch! I’ll treat you like the livestock you are! – he rushed and hoisted her over his shoulders as she struggled and screamed. Suddenly the floor caved in and they both rolled and fell down inside what seemed a mine.  
Godbrand’s big arms were still holding Layla’s body when they stopped falling. They looked around, there were several eyes glowing in the dark. Vampires. One of them approached and the moonlight illuminated him. Fancy leather boots, a wolf’s fur cape, and blond hair: The vampire of Layla’s vision, Lucio.  
– Oh, the old Godbrand – Lucio smirked – Always tangled up with women.  
Layla got up and plucked her dagger.  
– Lucio, you dolled up bastard – Godbrand mumbled and got up.  
Lucio gazed flicking toward Layla. As he raised a finger, vampires rushed to her. She cut the throat of one but eventually, they gripped her arms and took her to him.  
– You got an adorable one this time – he ran his fingers down her face and her neck while she struggled. Then he grabbed her hair and inhaled it. – What’s your power, witch?  
– Go to hell.  
Lucio raised the back of his hand to slap her, but Godbrand stopped him.  
– Stop, she’s MINE – Godbrand tossed Lucio on a wall and grabbed his neck. Lucio laughed as he coughed some blood. All the other vampires pointed their weapons at Godbrand.  
– I didn’t know you’re possessive – Lucio raised his fingers, and they dropped Layla.  
The Viking let the general go. He then pressed Layla’s head on his chest, always glaring at Lucio.  
–Why have you stolen Dracula? – Layla asked.  
– Because he has softened. He married a human, our food, and refuses to turn her! How is he supposed to rule us? We are vampires, goddamn it! We’re the top predators and it’s time for us to act like. Don’t you agree with me, Godbrand?  
– What is your plan? Stole all his goods until he gives you the command? – the Viking gesticulated impatiently.  
– I stole part of the mechanism that teleports and protects the castle. Soon, I shall attack it, take over and start the Vampiric Era – Lucio’s eyes sparkled.  
– That’s why you tried to frame the Belmonts, they’re obsessed in keeping the castle still – Layla said softly, figuring out the puzzle.  
– Suicide! – Godbrand growled angrily – Even without magic the castle is powerful and besides you can’t beat Dracula, no one can.  
– Inside this mine I found power enough to blow it all up – Lucio laughed like a maniac, he was really mad. While he explained all the details trying to convince Godbrand to join him, Layla saw a raven entering the mine. She discretely came near to it and muttered some words. The bird flew away.  
– We could raid it together! What do you tell me? – Lucio gripped Godbrand’s shoulder as if they were friends for a long time.  
– I agree we are at the top of the food chain – the Viking scratched his beard – but… I can’t fucking stand you.  
Godbrand punched Lucio, throwing him to the other side of the mine. Lucio hissed and rushed at him, laying hold of his sword. The combat was rageful. Swords and axes blow. Bites. Blood spattered all over. Finally, Godbrand struck his ax deeply on Lucio’s shoulder, who gave a terrible shriek of pain and blood gushed from his mouth. At that moment Dracula arrived. He and Godbrand killed all Lucio’s minions easily.  
– I… beg you… master – Lucio tried but Dracula just placed his palm on Lucio’s skull and smashed it like a fruit. Then he removed his heart and wrecked it with a bite. What was left of Lucio was consumed by flames.  
– Congratulations Godbrand, you’re my newest general of the North – Dracula announced as Godbrand smiled proudly. Then Dracula turned to Layla, she thought about hiding but remained still instead.  
– Layla, warning me with a raven was clever, although you should know when to stop – He handed her a heavy bag that made a click of coins when she held it – My wife suggested me to pay for your work, for now, you are free.  
– Thank you – she curtsied and Dracula nodded.  
– Meet me next night to receive your directions – Dracula told Godbrand and left with a swirl of his cape.  
Layla waited until he was gone and hopped in excitement keeping her bag inside her dress.  
– What are you going to do now you are free? – Godbrand asked her as they left the mine together.  
– Well, first I’ll have some repairing sleep – she leaned to him – Then I might visit some relatives from overseas.  
– Maybe we could do this together – He gave her a mischievous smile, holding her waist and pulling her close.  
– Yes, maybe… She kissed him deeply and he pressed forward her body like a starved man. Her legs interwove his hips as he gripped her tights and carried her to somewhere more comfortable.


End file.
